


Getting There

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Nile fists Andy.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	Getting There

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Old Guard kink meme. Nile fists Andy.

It was easier to do this, when she was immortal.

She wishes Nile would stop being so slow; being immortal, she was used to being able to charge on ahead, heedless of whatever was going to happen. Since gaining her mortality back, colors are brighter, food tastes stronger, pain is sharper. It's like she exists in the world again as a solid presence, not just as a shadow trailing across the water.

In the old days, she'd tell Nile to just put it in already, spread her legs until her muscles protested and then do it further, because why not? She'd be fine. But she's got a bruise on her knee, and she pulled something in her shoulder two months ago, and Nile's three fingers inside of her feel impossibly slick.

Nile is staring down at the way her fingers slide in and out of Andy's cunt, her expression downright rapturous. Andy's already come twice, and her hips are rocking forward, her cunt clenching tight around Nile's fingers. When Nile's fingers curl, the knuckles bulge, stretching her hole out. Nile has surprisingly small hands - Andy has seen what Nile can do with those hands, but they're still so small, with neatly clipped nails and narrow, tapering fingers.

"Another," Andy rasps out, and she's clutching at the sheets, sweating so hard she's probably going to have to flip the mattress. "Please."

"You sure?" Nile wriggles her fingers carefully, a slow undulation like a wave, as implacable as the sea. It makes Andy gasp, and she's got her hands in her own hair, and the pain is grounding.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure," Andy snaps, and then she groans, as Nile's thumb presses down on her clit.

"Just makin' sure," Nile says, and at least she doesn't seem offended at Andy's snapping.

They've gotten used to each other, over the last few months. They know each other's tells, each other's delicate spots, erogenous zones.

Nile's other hand comes around, to find the spot right under Andy's knee that always makes her squirm when it's pinched, and she runs her fingertips along it with just enough pressure that it almost - almost - tickles.

"Oh," Andy breathes out, and her cunt clenches again, a little harder this time. "Please," she says, and her voice cracks.

Nile withdraws her fingers, carefully, and she grabs the bottle of lube that's next to her. She drizzles a handful along all four of her fingers, and then they're sliding back inside of Andy, squeezed by Andy's own internal muscles. It's a tighter stretch, and Andy makes an embarrassing noise in the back of her throat, humping forward awkwardly.

"You're so full," Nile says in a hushed voice. "I can feel your heartbeat, and every time you twitch." She curls her fingers, and Andy cries out again, bucking her hips. Nile's hand is moving steadily, carefully, less thrusting and more just rolling her arm.

"More," Andy says, and she'd be embarrassed at how needy she is, but she catches the look Nile gives her, and it's enough to send another shock of heat through her whole body, her toes curling, her heart beating desperately in her ears, in her cunt.

"Oh," Nile breathes, and she licks her lips, as she keeps her gentle thrusting and curling up. "Fuck."

"That's the idea," Andy says, and she tries to keep her voice dry as Nile spreads her fingers out. She groans, long and low and hard, and her whole body goes limp as the intensity of the sensation washes over her like a bucket of water.

"You're really tight," Nile says, and her tone is so matter of fact. There's nothing titillating about her tone, nothing pornographic. It's a statement of fact, and it makes Andy shudder harder.

"Please," Andy says, "Nile."

Nile's fingers withdraw, and Andy keeps her eyes closed, taking comfort in the familiar darkness behind the lids. Her heart is beating loudly in her ears, her head, through her whole body. She's a single, desperate nerve, and she can hear the wet sounds of the lube being squeezed out of its little bottle, the rub of skin on skin as Nile rubs it in.

Nile presses her whole hand against Andy's cunt, and Andy opens for her like the sea, taking her in slowly. Nile is moving agonizingly slowly, and it would make Andy crazy, if she wasn't so intent on the sensation, of the feeling of Nile's hair tickling her bare belly, her bare thighs, Nile's other hand resting on her hip to keep her in place.

When Nile's fingers are all the way up to the second set of knuckles, her other hand comes into play. She begins to rub Andy's clit, and Andy sobs brokenly, as she opens even further. Her cunt is spread, and she's pinned to the bed. She realizes, belatedly, that she can feel Nile's wrist against her labia, spreading her open. She's got all of Nile's hand inside of her, Nile's other thumb is rubbing over her clit, her fingers pressing down into Andy's belly.

Andy's cunt is clenching, and her nails are digging into her own palms, her knuckles creaking with how tight she's clenching her fists. The fist inside of her curls, clenches, and Andy whimpers. She'll deny it to her dying day (and now she has a dying day, isn't that terrifying), but she's whimpering, she's sobbing, as Nile's hand twitches, moves minutely inside of her. Nile's thumb is on her clit, and when she opens her eyes she can see that Nile's eyes are on her face.

"You're gonna come soon," Nile tells her, and her voice is rough, almost as if she's the one who's had who even knows how many orgasms, as if she's taking it and taking it, not Andy.

"I feel like... like I'd be a b-b-better judge of that," Andy says, and then she gasps, as her whole body seizes up.

"I know what you feel like when you come," Nile says, her thumb pressing down on Andy's clit, her fist slowly tightening, then relaxing. "You're squeezing me, more and more, and your thighs are all tense on either side of me." She sounds embarrassed, and when Andy glances up, she can see that Nile's expression is faintly bashful, which is way too cute to be real.

It isn't fair that Nile is cute at a moment like this.

Then Nile rotates her wrist, just a bit, and her knuckles bump against something inside of Andy, and Andy is seized by an orgasm so powerful it makes her vision white out. She's unaware of anything but the thickness of Nile's fist in her cunt, the pulsing of her whole body, the pleasure that seems to beat at her like a blacksmith's hammer. She goes utterly limp, and only whimpers a little bit as Nile's fist is carefully removed from inside of her.

When Andy more or less comes to herself, Nile is sprawled out next to her, looking sweet and slightly concerned, and more than a little bit smug. It's impressive how the two expressions play across the one face.

"So," says Nile, and she grins, "not bad, huh?"

"You're gettin' there, kid," Andy says, and she leans forward, to taste Nile's sweet, soft mouth. If she concentrates hard enough, she can taste Nile's happiness, and it's like currants on her tongue, sweet and sharp.

She already misses her immortality, but being able to catch hold of moments like these and keep them tight in her grip... they make it worth it.


End file.
